


在一次失败的Sex后Tony变成了性冷淡，直到Steve

by Endless (Rainychung)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless





	在一次失败的Sex后Tony变成了性冷淡，直到Steve

01

这一定是哪里出错了。

也许是因为他前一天晚上（不知为何彻夜在看美国队长的动画）没有好好地休息，或者是因为他昨天早上（趁Steve把早餐端到客厅时）多喝了一杯咖啡，又或者是因为昨天下午那两个（背着Steve偷偷吃的）甜甜圈……

总之一定是哪里出了什么问题！不然根本无法解释为什么！他！Tony•花花公子•Stark！竟然在面对一个身材火辣得不行的封面女郎时！无！法！勃！起！

噢！Tony不确定自己到底有没有把这一声绝望的呻吟叫出来。

“把昨晚的监控记录删了Jarvis。”Tony捂着脸，他的声音听起来闷闷的，满载着挫败和绝望。

“删除完毕。另外，Sir，根据我的扫描数据显示，你的身体并没有问题。”

“这听起来真让人精神振奋。”Tony把脸从手掌里解救出来，他的头发乱糟糟的，小胡子也到处乱翘着，就连那双总是神采奕奕的大眼睛也都丧失了精神。

在跟封面女郎失败的Sex过后，Tony通宵尝试了各种曾经能激起他性欲的玩意——AV、手活甚至于前列腺高潮！当然了这些全都没有成功，尤其是最后一个！因为他的身体该死的不知道为什么完全无法放松，一根手指已经是极限了，所以去他的前列腺高潮。

“我该不会变成了一个性冷淡吧？”Tony盯着自己的手掌问，大大的眼睛里满满的都是不可置信和认栽。

 

02

Steve总是关心着身边的人，他真的没有特别在意Tony，只是因为Tony是他认识的人里最不会照顾自己所以他才会额外地多叨唠他两句，他真的没有特别在意Tony！

“你刚才已经喝了一杯黑咖啡了。”Steve把杯子从Tony的手里夺过，把里面的液体全部倒在洗手盆里，再给他倒上一杯热牛奶，“出去吃早餐吧。”他把杯子放在Tony手里，并用另一只手抓着Tony的手摆好了拿杯子的姿势，然后把他转了个身推出厨房。

以往这时候Tony总会一边回头和Steve嚷嚷着“还我的咖啡因你个老古董！我又不是小孩子我才不喝什么热牛奶！”之类的话，一边在餐桌旁坐下然后接着嚷嚷“天啊这些绿色的叶子都是什么可怕的玩意它们是怎么出现在我的早餐里的”，直到Natasha警告性地瞪他一眼，他才会心不甘情不愿地闭嘴。

然而今天的Tony安静得出奇。他没有抱怨Steve倒掉了他的咖啡甚至还把那一大碗蔬菜沙拉吃掉了！Steve不禁担心Tony是不是出了什么问题，并不是说他没有因此感到有些高兴，但是说真的，Tony没有一声怨言地主动地吃掉了一碗蔬菜沙拉？这大概比Loki不再恶作剧还要不靠谱。

“Tony？”Steve不确定地叫了一声。然而Tony就像是没听到一样继续低头解决他的早餐。

“嘿Tony，你还好吗？”Steve又道，这一次桌上的其他复仇者们都看了过来，但Tony依旧无动于衷。

“Jarvis？”Steve只能向Jarvis寻求帮助，因为他确信如果有谁能第一时间发现Tony不对劲的话，这一定是Jarvis。当然，如果他一直在Tony身边的话他一定会更快发现。嘿他可没有什么别的意思，只是因为四倍观察力不是吗。

“Sir的身体状况良好。”

“可是……”Steve话还没说完，Tony就突然站了起来。

“我想到了一个方法……”Tony像是在自言自语一样离开了餐桌走进了电梯消失在众人面前。

Steve皱着眉盯着那个电梯口。“Jarvis，昨晚发生了什么吗？”Tony太不对劲了，就像是一个晚上过去后突然变成了另一个人。

“事关Sir的个人隐私，请恕我无可奉告。”

Steve的眉头皱得更紧了。看来昨晚一定发生了什么事情。

 

03

Tony从餐厅离开后没有去工作间而是回到了自己的房间。刚才在吃早餐的时候他突然想到了一个验证自己是不是性冷淡的一个方法。当时的他完全沉浸在自己的世界里以至于他完全没意识到自己吃掉了一碗蔬菜沙拉而不是香甜玉米片。

Tony从网上下载了大量的色情视频，范围和口味之广简直能满足所有不同性取向和性癖好的人了。

是啊，为什么就只能是AV和封面女郎呢！Tony Stark从来不抗拒任何未知的新事物！

“性爱是世界上最美好的东西！我怎么可能是个性冷淡呢！”Tony说着兴致勃勃地把润滑剂和按摩棒摆在床上，俨然一副随时开干的模样。

然而在两个小时后，Tony痛苦地抓着头发嚎叫了一声，整个人倒在床上一脸生无可恋。

他无意中瞥到了架子上的一个美国队长人偶，Tony呻吟着捂着脸翻了个身子。他之前还嘲笑人家是老处男，现在好了，该换Steve来嘲笑他是个不举男了。

这一定是上帝在惩罚他嘲笑了美国队长！一定是的！

 

04

坏家伙们总是一刻也安静不了的，不过他们今天运气确实不太好。因为Tony在终于承认自己变成了一个性冷淡后不可避免地憋了一肚子的气，正愁着没地儿撒呢。

“Iron Man回来！”Steve对着突然脱离战队的金红色身影大喊道。

然而打得正欢的Tony直接屏蔽了公共频道，追着前面那群坏家伙不断攻击。

“快回来，Tony！”Steve急道，“Tony！？”依旧没收到回应的Steve果断地切了私人频道，紧接着，美国队长低哑的愠怒声就在钢铁侠的盔甲里炸开了，“你到底在做什么！快回来！”

Tony被Steve的声音弄得浑身一抖差点就失去了平衡撞上了迎面飞来的碎片。好不容易稳住自己再顺便轰掉不远处的坏家伙后，Tony没好气地回道：“我当然在打坏蛋！不然在喝咖啡吗！”

“这很可能是个圈套，他们在引诱你！”Steve一边解决着身边烦人的坏家伙们一边道。

“说真的？圈套？我都飞这么久了如果真有圈套我早就……嗷！……#*&#……Shit！#+？%*……”Tony的声音在嚎叫过后变得扭曲断续，最后消失不见。

“Tony？你还在吗？Tony你怎么样了？Tony！？”连续叫了好几声都得不到回应的Steve心里一紧，手里的盾牌一去一回直接扫掉一大片挡路的人，“我去看看Tony怎么样了，这里就交给你们了。”

Natasha解决掉一个欲缠住Steve的坏蛋，像是在笑道：“GO！”

Steve一路狂奔跑向Tony刚刚离开的方向，途中他联系了Jarvis让他帮忙定位Tony，却被告知信号中断无法定位。Steve奔跑的速度更快了，直到他看到掉在地上的Tony的面罩。

“Tony！”Steve一边解决着不识好歹的坏蛋一边在附近搜寻着Tony的身影，“Tony！”

“小心！”熟悉的声音在身后响起，Steve立马回头正好看到Tony替他轰掉了一个坏家伙，“我又救了你一次。”

看着Tony嘴边那欠揍得意又迷人的笑容，Steve才勉强松了一口气，可下一秒他就换上了比之前任何时候都要严肃的表情瞪着Tony。

“你不该不听指挥。”Steve说话的时候死死地盯着Tony身上破损的还在冒着火花的盔甲，婴儿蓝的眼睛此刻带上了一点灰，告示着他的主人非常的愤怒。

“我解决了坏蛋！”Tony不甘示弱道，“而且我还帮了你！”

“这不是重点！他们埋伏了你！你很有可能会受伤！”

“拜托，哪有打仗不受伤的道理！”

“我不是这个意思！看看你的盔甲！它们都快成碎片了！如果他们攻击的火力再猛一些说不定你就！”Steve没有继续说下去，他无法接受那个词语从自己的嘴里说出来。

“我已经死过一次了！哦，也许两次！*”Tony瞪着焦糖色的大眼睛，牙关紧咬着道。

 

*第一次“死”指的是被装上反应堆，第二次是指和Loki大战时从外太空掉下来的经历。

 

05

“我很抱歉博士。”Steve坐在椅子上懊恼地低着头道。

Bruce淡定地整理着自己的实验数据，道：“It's OK，Cap.我能控制住自己。”

Steve抱歉又感激地看了一眼Bruce，继续道：“我只是……我不知道……我其实没想要和Tony吵架，我只是在关心他，可是每一次都……”Steve挫败地叹了口气，“他为什么就不能好好地听我一次！哪怕就是该死的一次！噢我很抱歉……”

Steve顿了顿，像只失去主人的金毛犬一样叹息道：“我只是想要关心他，可是每次到最后我们的对话都会变成一次争吵。上帝啊，我就是该死地不知道怎么跟他好好沟通。我很抱歉。”

“停止道歉Cap。”Bruce道，不然他就不能保证绿家伙不会感到不耐烦了，“或许问题不在你的身上。他对谁都是那么嘴炮。”

“但我们的争吵是最多的。”Steve叹息道，“他一定讨厌死我了。”

Bruce挑眉看着Steve，有那么一瞬间他觉得自己看到了一只失宠的大金毛。

“我倒不这么觉得。”Bruce喃喃道。

“感谢你的安慰。”Steve笑道，他看起来更可怜了。

Bruce沉默着没说话，心里在思考着某个他想实施很久的计划。也许现在是个好时机。

 

06

那天晚上Tony没有出现在餐厅里和大家一起用晚餐。Steve去给他送饭时理所当然地被挡在了实验室门外。

其实他完全可以用自己的最高权限让Jarvis给他开门，然而此刻脑子里满是“Tony不想见到我”的Steve最后还是选择把饭放在门口，然后让Jarvis派Dummy出来把饭菜端进去给Tony。

随后Steve回到了自己房间，简单地洗过澡后他坐在椅子上看着窗外的天空发呆。

“Jarvis？”

“Yes,cap.有什么吩咐吗？”

“Tony吃饭了吗？”

“Sir已经用过晚餐了。”

“那就好……记得让他今晚好好休息。”

“我会尽力的。”

Steve拿起一旁的素描本翻开到最新的一页，那是一副还未完成的人像图，画里是正在认真工作的Tony。

Steve看着画里的人，不知为何突然想起了今天早上Tony异常的举动。

“Jarvis，Tony昨晚怎么了？”

“很抱歉cap，Sir不允许我把这件事告知他人。”

“那就让我看看监控录像。”Steve道。

“录像被删除了。”

“最高权限J，告诉我。”

Jarvis似乎沉默了两秒才回答：“好的。”

 

07

美国队长和钢铁侠吵架并不是什么新鲜事，每次他们总是今天吵架明天和好，活像床头打架床尾和的老夫妻。

所以今天中午当Tony和Steve打招呼而后者并没有如往常一样回应他的时候，大家都意识到事情有点不对劲了。

“所以这是什么意思，你生个气还没完没了了？”Tony挖苦道，但语气完全是平时那种开玩笑的语气。

“什么？不，当然不是。”Steve连忙道，“我就是……呃……没什么。”Steve近乎时落荒而逃地消失在餐厅里。

Tony奇怪地挑了挑眉，老冰棍刚刚是脸红了吗？他刚刚绝对是脸红了吧！“有人觉得我们的好队长有什么不对劲吗，还是说只有我一个人这么想。”Tony对一旁的复仇者们道。

回到房间的Steve冲进洗手间用冷水不断地洗脸。冷静士兵，冷静！昨晚Jarvis说的那些字句不断地转为画面出现在Steve的脑海里以至于他现在只要一看到Tony就忍不住去想象他把自己的手指探进自己体内的情景……停下Rogers！停止意淫你的队友！

“哔哔哔——！”突然响起的通讯仪让Steve一秒切换至战斗模式，他迅速地换好衣服拿起盾牌和队友们集合。

“坏家伙们就是不懂得放假这个词是不是！”Tony有些气急败坏道，他还是一如既往地冲在最前方轰掉了所有挡路的奇怪生物。

“鹰眼，黑寡妇你们去疏散行人，浩克和雷神你们搞定那几个大家伙，钢铁侠你……”Steve看着已经快小成一个点的金红色身影无声地叹了口气，抬手直接用盾牌削掉从身侧突袭的奇怪生物的也许是脑袋的玩意，“你把战争范围控制在这个街区里，我们要减少损失和伤亡。”

“知道了！”Tony回道，他的声音里透着兴奋和激动，显然已经打上瘾了。

Steve解决着地面上的怪物，同时关注着那个飞来飞去的身影，希望他别又出什么意外……Shit！那团紫色的烟雾是什么鬼！

“Iron Man！”Steve大喊道，“Tony！？你还好吗？”

“FUCK！这是什么玩意！”此时被烟雾包围的钢铁侠发现自己的四肢似乎被什么东西缠住了。他一边挣扎着一边等待Jarvis的扫描报告，最后性急的他还是直接一个斥力炮轰散了紫色烟雾。

“噢天啊……”Steve这才看清状况。怪物里的其中一只大家伙正在用一些看似铁链的东西把钢铁侠的四肢缠住了，并且看起来想要活生生把他四分五裂一样。

“该死的！”Tony扭动着身体想要挣脱，然而怪物更加用力地拉扯着他。

“停止挣扎！”Steve一边朝Tony跑去一边急道，“乖乖待着别动！”他说着扔出自己的盾牌切断了一根铁链。

Tony右手上的束缚被解除，然而怪物似乎被惹怒了，放出来更多的铁链伸向了Steve。Tony轰掉那些缠在自己身上的铁链重获自由，正准备帮一把Steve的时候，那怪物以迅雷不及掩耳的速度再次捆住了他，这一次它用铁链直接把Tony捆了个结实，让他除了蹬腿啥也干不了。

“Shit！”Tony话音刚落，Jarvis就提醒他盔甲被严重破坏，到最后连Jarvis也下线了。他越发的气急败坏，挣扎的动作更加激烈。

怪物怒吼一声，一束铁链快速的袭向Tony的面具，似乎是想揍晕他，不过被Tony躲开了，但面具还是被掀掉了。

一次的失败显然不能让怪物放弃，它很快又伸出了第二根铁链，只是这一次铁链被美国队长的盾牌削断了。但当然的，还有第三根、第四根、第五根……

“该死的Tony你能不能安分地待着别动！”Steve忍无可忍地怒道。

Tony和其他赶来帮忙的复仇者们都愣了一下。

天啊他们刚刚是听到美国道德模范说脏话了吗？

Hulk一拳揍晕了大怪物顺便解放了Tony，失去动力的钢铁侠直接从空中掉了下来，然后被Hulk一手拎住放回到地面上。

“说真的？你刚刚真的说了那三个字？”Tony眨着大眼睛靠近Steve。

“我……”Steve还在生气，然而看着Tony那双水润的大眼睛他几乎一个字都说不出来，“你没事就好。”他说完直接转身离开。

“等等，嘿！”Tony有些茫然地大喊，然而Steve一直没有回头，被无视冷落的Tony愤愤不平道，“刚刚可不是我故意闯祸的！他生什么气！”

众人一脸我们什么都不知道的样子。

 

08

回到大厦后的Tony去了Steve的房间，他难得主动想要找美国队长好好谈谈。然而等他到达的时候却发现Steve并不在房间里，这让Tony非常不开心。

回到工作室的Tony发现自己完全无法集中注意力。他其实能够理解Steve为什么生气，还不是因为担心他会受伤之类的。他才不是为了这个想去找Steve谈。只是他们连续两天都闹矛盾了，今天Steve不仅没有跟他打招呼甚至还无视他！这问题就很严重了！

“Jarvis，队长在哪里？”

“在Bruce博士的实验室里。”

“Bruce？”Tony皱了皱眉，这又是什么情况。在疑惑之中Tony来到了Bruce的实验室外，他巧妙地站在一个两人看不到他的死角里默默地观察着里面的情况。

Steve坐在椅子上，Bruce在一旁忙碌着，他们看起来不像是在交流什么高科技内容，反倒像是Steve在向Bruce寻求咨询和帮助。

有什么事情不能来问他吗！Tony绝不承认自己这样的想法太过孩子气。

“Jarvis，让我听听他们的对话内容。”

Jarvis得到命令后把实验室里的对话传送到Tony的蓝耳耳机里：

“……我不该对他这么说，我不该对他生气的。”Steve叹息道。

“我不觉得你有什么做得不对的地方，你只是在关心他，这没有错。”Bruce回道。

“但……”Steve又叹了一口气，Tony才发现他的队长原来是个叹气达人，“我一定伤了他的心，我的意思是，Tony是个很敏感的人，我今天甚至没有跟他打招呼。”

“好吧……”Bruce有些无奈道，“我觉得也许你应该和Tony好好谈谈。”

“我知道。”Steve道，“可我们每次谈谈都会以争吵结尾，而且我现在不能，我无法面对Tony。”

“就因为今天发生的事？”Bruce有些意外道。

“不不不，不只是今天的事。”Steve不知道该怎么解释，他总不能告诉Bruce他现在一看到Tony就会想到他光着屁股趴在床上的模样。Steve只好又叹了一口气。看来上帝的份上，他太在意Tony了，以至于他根本无法面对他。

而此时门外的Tony大概搞清楚这两个人是在讨论他了，这多少让他有些意外。Steve居然会跟Bruce说关于他的事，而且看样子这种交谈已经持续了相当一段时间了，因为两人都很放松很熟悉的样子。

但是，Steve无法面对他？不得不说这句话有点伤人了。Tony自认自己没有做什么太出格的事情，他和Steve这种小吵小闹天天都会发生不是吗，为什么Steve会无法面对他呢？难道说在经历了这么多次矛盾之后，Steve终于厌烦他讨厌他了吗？

想到这里的Tony不禁低下了头。也是，就他这种极端自我主义者Steve一定是最讨厌的了。

耳机里的对话还在继续着，然而Tony已经无心听了。他最爱的Steve的声音现在也显得非常的刺耳。最后他摘下了耳机垂头丧气地离开。

“我真的觉得你应该找Tony谈谈……”Bruce顿了顿，他歪着头看着那个一闪而过的身影，十分确定那是Tony，他该不会是听到他们两个的对话了吧，一定是的，可为什么他看起来这么低落？

Steve一直看着地面所以并没有发现Bruce思索的神情。“他现在一定很讨厌我。”

“不会的。”Bruce果断道，“其他的我不敢说，但唯独这件事我能肯定地告诉你，Tony绝对不会讨厌你。”

“谢谢你的安慰。”Steve笑得简直比哭还难看。

Bruce在心里翻了个白眼，为什么Steve就是不相信Tony喜欢他呢，就像Tony不相信Steve喜欢他一样！Bruce能感觉到体内的绿家伙也在附和地捶胸大吼。

不行，他不能让这两个感情白痴继续这样下去了，看来那个计划要提上日程了。

 

09

晚餐时大家都聚在餐厅用餐，Tony一如既往地和众人说着各种新奇八卦的东西，但只要不是瞎子都能看出他的情绪其实并不高涨。Steve坐在他旁边专心地吃着饭，他控制着自己的动作好让自己别碰到Tony挥舞的手，否则他不敢保证会不会有别的什么奇怪的念头出现在自己脑袋里。

Bruce坐在两人对面沉默着，他在心里估摸着这大概不算是一个适当的时机，但他实在不想再拖下去了。

“关于你的烦恼，队长。”Bruce突然道，大家都不约而同地看向了他，尤其是茫然又紧张的Steve和装作自己一点都不好奇但实际上好奇得要命的Tony，“我觉得有一个可行的解决方法。”

Steve不自觉地握紧了手里的刀叉。Bruce在说什么？他为什么听不懂？他该不会要把自己喜欢Tony的事说出来……不不不博士不会是这样的人！

“你也许可以尝试一下戒脏话。”Bruce终于把话说完了。

一瞬间，餐厅里的所有人都安静了，大家的表情也许各不相同，但显然都是一脸震惊。

“等等，什么？”Tony最先反应过来，“戒脏话？是我听错了吗？队长要戒脏话？可是他从来不说脏话！”

“事实上，他说，他今天不是刚对你说完嘛。”Bruce淡定道，而此时Steve的脸已经开始不正常地红了。

“我的上帝！”Tony瞪大了那双过分圆的眼睛，“说真的？我还以为那是个意外！其实那根本就不算脏话……所以你会骂脏话？”他用一脸“这么劲爆的事你居然不告诉我”的痛心表情看着Steve，“说真的！？真正的脏话？”

“我……”Steve现在就像是一个熟透的西红柿，他不知道Bruce为什么会突然说起这个， “好吧我承认我确实会说脏话，不过一般都是在私下。”

“SHIT！”Tony激动地大骂，“你会说这个吗？还有那个F开头的词？A开头那个你会说吗？或者别的什么词组？”Tony开始以一种不寻常的高昂的声音近乎尖叫道，“我的上帝圣母玛利亚！美国队长居然会骂脏话！SHIT！这简直！简直！太辣了！”

“闭上你的嘴巴Stark！”Natasha警告道。

“Come on！别告诉我你们不这么想！”Tony显然有些过于兴奋了，“想想看，我们的全美道德模范，一本正经地，严肃地，用他那性感到爆炸的声音跟你说，听好了士兵，你要不像个婊子一样服从我的命令到前线去打仗，要不就给我他妈的滚回家里去！”

“噢！TONY！！！”Steve大喊道，然而这并不能堵住Tony的嘴巴。

“或者他贴在你耳边跟你说类似于荡妇骚货之类的词语！FUCK！FUCK！FUCK！这简直火辣到爆炸好吗！全美国的女人都会因为他的脏话湿得一塌糊涂的！”

“TONY ！！！”Steve情急之下只好一把捂住Tony的嘴巴把人从餐厅里带走，对其他复仇者们道歉道，“我很抱歉打扰你们的晚餐时间……”然后红着脸瞪着Tony，“我们需要好好谈谈！”

 

10

把挣扎的钢铁侠塞进电梯间并关上门后，美国队长把人困在角落里红着脸抿着嘴瞪着他。

“放轻松士兵！”Tony拍了拍Steve的肩膀，“不就是说脏话，有什么不好意思的，你好歹是混过二战的人！”

“这不是问题所在Tony。”Steve道，“我只是……我……我不喜欢说脏话！”

“但你控制不住自己！”Tony叫道，“天啊这简直太性感了！”

“求你别再说那些词语了！”Steve看上去就要爆炸了。

“什么词语？性感？火辣？”Tony明知故问，“但事实就是如此！你知道吗，光凭你的脏话就能让一大堆女人直接高潮！”

“噢我的天啊！”Steve濒临崩溃道，“我不想让任何女人高潮！”

“耶稣啊，你这个样子简直火辣得要爆炸。”Tony吹了个口哨道。

“闭嘴Tony！”Steve警告道，他的声音听起来就像是一头发怒的野兽的低吼，这让Tony忍不住全身一抖，然而同时也让他更加兴奋起来。

“上帝，我现在如果是个女的我一定湿得一塌糊涂。”

“Tony！”Steve低吼道，“别再说什么女人了！该死的你能不能乖乖地闭嘴！”

Tony被Steve吼得一愣，他看起来像一只受精的野兔，瞪着那双圆溜溜的无辜可怜的眼睛一颤一颤地看着Steve。

“说真的，你刚才真的……”“SHUT UP.”Steve冷静道，他深呼吸着调整自己的情绪，现在他看起来不怒而威，反而更有震慑力了。

“好吧好吧好吧我不说了。”Tony妥协道，这时电梯门打开了，两人一先一后离开了狭窄的电梯间。Tony呼吸了一口微凉的空气，才发现他竟然出了一身的汗。

“呃，我要去洗个澡。”Tony嫌弃道，说着往自己的房间里走。

此刻已经完全冷静下来的Steve下意识地想要开口挽留顺便向Tony道歉因为他刚才太激动了，然而他却一个字都说不出来。

说好的谈谈，果然每一次都是以争吵结尾。

Steve有些失落挫败地低下了头，转身往自己房间走。

刚分开不久的两人逐渐把注意力收回放在自己的身上，于是同一时间不同楼层的两人都停下了脚步。

Tony盯着自己隆起的胯部一脸看到了鬼一样的表情。

Steve同样盯着自己隆起的胯部，脸上再次迅速涨红。

“Jarvis，这件事绝对不能告诉任何人！”两人异口同声道。

“Yes，sir/cap.”

 

11

“SHIT！”在第不知道多少次尝试失败的Tony气急败坏地跌坐在床上，把那些什么色情杂志色情影片统统扫到床底下。

好，很好，非常好。堂堂钢铁侠现在只能靠美国队长的脏话勃起了。这真是一个天大的好消息！

“Tony？你在吗？”

“FUCK！”突然响起的Steve的声音差点没把Tony吓出心脏病来，他手忙脚乱地抓起被子盖住自己凌乱的下半身，然后把那些什么安全套润滑剂按摩棒全部塞到抽屉里。

“Tony？”Steve回到房间后洗了个冷水澡就冷静了不少，他决定还是要跟Tony好好谈谈。

“Yes！”Tony大叫道，“有事吗？我现在有点忙可能没空……嗷！”Tony摸抽屉的手扑了空，以至于他整个人从床上掉在了地上。

“Tony？你还好吗？”Steve担心道，“Tony？……我要进来了！”

“什么？不！”Tony话还没说完房门就被打开，Steve急匆匆地跑到床边，却整个人愣在了那里。

“噢！我没想到……我……”可怜的Steve被面前极具视觉冲击性的画面弄得涨红了一张脸不知所措。

Tony缠着被子掉在地上，他看起来好像没穿衣服，头发有些乱，眼圈有些红，他的小肚子上似乎还有一些没擦干净的不知是什么的液体。而他身边全是散落的色情杂志、按摩棒以及各种小玩具。

“这个， 你听我解释……”Tony有些语无伦次地抱着被子试图站起来，却没想到被被子绊倒了再一次摔在地上，同时不小心按到了一旁的遥控器，这时Steve身后的屏幕猛地亮起，紧接着各种喘气声呻吟声开始在房间里回荡，“噢天啊，我……”Tony连忙摸出遥控关掉电视。

房间陷入了一片死寂。

Steve的脸红得都快滴血了，他看起来就像是一颗烧熟的西红柿。Tony知道等Steve先反应过来是不可能的，于是认命地从地上挪回床上，同时把那些过于刺激的玩意全部扫到床底下。

“咳咳……”Tony清了清嗓子道，“好吧既然被你看到了我就不瞒你了。”

听到Tony 的声音后，Steve逐渐回过神来。

“实话告诉你我最近不知道为什么……无法勃起了。”Tony发现要说出那几个字还是需要很大的勇气的。

Steve已经回神了，他看着Tony眨了眨眼睛。“我知道。”他淡定道，“我的意思是，呃，我之前看你不对劲所以我问了Jarvis。”

“什么？”Tony瞪大了眼睛花了足足三秒来消化Steve的话，“Jarvis你这个叛徒！叛徒叛徒叛徒！！！！”

“队长动用了他的最高权限，我无法拒绝，sir。”

“我不管，你就是个叛徒！”Tony一脸生无可恋道。

“别怪Jarvis，是我的错。”Steve连忙道，“我没想到是发生这样的事……我很抱歉Tony。不过我查了一些相关资料也许对你有用。”

“什么？不，不会有用的，我试了各种方法！各种方法！我就是该死硬不起来除了你……”Tony激动的话戛然而止，他死死地捂着自己的嘴一脸后怕地看着Steve，“我什么也没说。”

Steve疑惑又担心地皱起了眉头。“你说什么？我只是想要帮忙Tony，你刚刚想说什么？除了我什么？”

“什么也没有！”Tony激动道，“我不要你的帮忙，你给我出去！”

“冷静Tony！到底怎么了？”Steve担心道。

“什么也没有！我才不要被你当成变态！”

“我怎么可能把你当成变态！”

“怎么不可能！一个只能靠你的脏话勃起的人难道不是变态吗！！”

在Tony吼完之后房间里再一次陷入了死寂。

“这……噢……这太……”Steve红着脸道，“我没想过……Tony……这……”

“好了好了好了。”把秘密戳穿之后的Tony一副自暴自弃的样子，“反正你本来就不喜欢我，现在给你一个充分的理由讨厌我了，你赶紧出去吧。”

“什么？”Steve猛地从幸福的海洋里惊醒过来，“不，谁说我讨厌你的？”

“行了队长，事到如今就不用再自欺欺人了。”

“不，我没有自欺欺人。我从来就没有讨厌你Tony。倒是你，你应该讨厌我的。”

“什么？”Tony愣了愣，“谁说我讨厌你的，Tony Stark从来不让他讨厌的人踏进这栋大厦一步更别说住在里面了！”

两人对视了一秒，异口同声：“所以这是个误会？”顿了顿，“你不讨厌我？”又停了停，“我当然不讨厌你！”

“哇哦……”Tony眨眨眼睛道，他似乎明白了目前是个什么样的状况，于是他慢慢地勾起嘴角一脸得意又玩味地看着Steve笑。

“别那样看着我Tony。”Steve努力严肃道，“这没什么好笑的。”

“是吗？”Tony笑着撑着床朝Steve这边爬过来。别想太多他的被子还缠在他的身上，只是，天啊，这个画面对于Steve来说还是有些过了……Tony含笑看着Steve默默地吞了吞口水，心里一边懊恼他怎么没能早一点发现他们两个彼此吸引着对方这个事实，一边想着怎么把他的士兵弄到床上去。

“Tony……”Steve的声音变得有些沙哑。

“我在这，队长。”Tony跪在Steve面前，他的头现在正好对着Steve的胸。他于是顺势把手摸了上去，Steve只是僵了一下身体，并没有躲，这很好。Tony于是顺着他的胸口摸到他的肩膀，然后搂着Steve的脖子把他的头往下按，同时仰起头把自己的唇送上去。

这个吻从一开始就热烈非凡，Tony迫不及待地把舌头伸到Steve的嘴里挑逗着他，Steve在熟悉了Tony的节奏后凭借着自己四倍的学习能力把所有招数加倍地奉还给Tony。他勾住Tony 的舌根舔弄着，又缠着他的舌头拉扯吮吸。

Steve搂着Tony的腰，一条腿跪上了他的床，然后把人慢慢地放倒在床上。但显然，Tony比他着急多了。在背刚刚碰到床的瞬间Tony就迫不及待地把腿缠上Steve的腰把他整个人按了下来固定在自己身上。

惩罚一般，Steve稍稍用力咬了咬Tony的嘴唇，然后用舌尖挑逗着他敏感的上颚，满意地听着怀里的人发出像小猫一样的呜咽声。最后Tony还是败在了四倍肺活量之下。

“Tony……”Steve用鼻尖蹭着Tony的脸颊，“我喜欢你。”

“我知道。”Tony得意道，“不过我可不一定有你喜欢我那么喜欢你。”他缠着Steve的腰用自己的下体去磨蹭着Steve的胯部，“能不能得到我的喜欢得看你表现了大兵。”

Steve挑了挑眉。“Really？这是个挑战吗？”

“不然你以为钢铁侠的心这么容易得到吗？”Tony得意道，“Come on，用尽你的浑身解数让我为你疯狂，你知道我想要什么。”

“你喜欢我说脏话。”Steve卷起了Tony的衣服，从腋下穿过他的脑袋把他的短袖衫脱下扔到床下，“你为什么喜欢我说脏话？”他俯下身子亲了亲Tony的嘴唇，舔湿了他的小胡子然后一路往下咬住了他的脖子。

“嗯……你猜？”Tony把手指揉进Steve柔软的发丝间，鼓励他继续动作。

“回答我的问题士兵，如果你想得到你想要的东西。”Steve严肃道，同时用力地揉了一下Tony的翘臀。

Tony没忍住呻吟了一声，但仍然不服输地蹭了蹭Steve半硬的下体。 他得意又挑衅地笑道：“看起来现在某人比我更需要得到什么。”

“那可说不定。”Steve勾起嘴角给了Tony一个胸有成竹的笑，这通常出现在Steve制定了一个完美无瑕的计划后。Tony忍不住猜测Steve在想什么，然而Steve的动作显然比他的结论要来得更快。

温热的口腔包裹住软塌的阴茎，湿热的舌头一寸一寸地从头部舔到根部，绕了个圈后再从根部回到头部。

Tony情不自禁地撑起上半身去看Steve，金黄的头发垂落在他额前，遮住了他半张的眼睛。白皙的脸上有不自然的红晕，加上并不娴熟的动作，不免让Tony产生一种欺负处男的罪恶感和更多的兴奋。

该死的。Tony觉得小腹一紧，他毫无障碍地硬了，这不知为何让他感到有点挫败。

而Steve，他该死的很懂得乘胜追击。他不轻不重地吸了Tony的龟头几下后紧接着给他来了个深喉。

Tony没忍住呻吟了一声，整个人软在枕头堆里。他完完全全地硬了。

Steve吞吐着Tony的阴茎，再又一个深喉之后却残忍地离开了它。“不能勃起哼？”他说着用舌尖顶了顶Tony的铃口，这又让Tony忍不住闷哼了一声。

“舒服吗？”Steve吻着Tony的小腹，然后慢慢地往上直到碰到他的乳尖，与此同时他的手也一刻不闲地套弄着Tony的阴茎。

“勉强合格吧。”Tony•傲娇嘴硬侠•Stark这样说道。

Steve倒也不在意，他舔了舔Tony的乳头，然后将它含在嘴里用舌头挑弄碾压，甚至故意弄出滋滋的吮吸声。

“噢……Steve……嗯……”Tony的声音听起来没有之前游刃有余了。Steve把空闲的那只手摸上另一边的乳头，用指腹摩挲按压，再捏着它拉扯挑弄。

“嗯……”Tony的声音逐渐开始变调，Steve在此时抬头含住了他的嘴唇同时放开他的阴茎开始全心全意地用手指伺候Tony的两颗乳头。

这个吻显然比之前的还要热烈，Tony觉得每一次呼吸都变得粘腻又困难，Steve的舌头灵活有力地缠着他，一次又一次地舔过他的敏感点，甚至故意地不让他有任何喘气的机会。

Tony紧紧地抱着Steve的头，手指缠在他柔软的发丝间，像是在表达自己对他的控制欲的不满一样用阴茎蹭着他的小腹。

Steve慢慢地放开了Tony，咬着他被吻得红肿的下唇低声道：“你知道你现在看起来像什么吗？”

“像什么？”Tony被吻得有些迷糊。

“像个欲求不满的荡妇。”Steve沙哑道。

这让Tony的瞳孔瞬间扩大，呼吸变得更加凌乱和急促。

而Steve显然没有就比作罢的打算，他咬着Tony的下巴把那精致的小胡子舔得湿答答的。然后又咬住他的喉结，用舌头围着那处突起打转，轻轻地吮吸着。紧接着他侧头咬住他的脖子，用牙齿磨蹭着那敏感的皮肤，感受着皮肤下血管的搏动。

Tony咬着唇呻吟了一声，这换来了Steve用力的一咬，Tony于是几乎尖叫了一声。

“你喜欢疼痛。”Steve的声音听起来该死的冷静，尽管他的下身已经硬得不行了。他舔了舔那个牙印，吮吸着附近的皮肤留下一个个深浅不一的吻痕。Steve很确定它们在至少一周内都会乖乖地待在Tony的身上，这样所有的人都会知道Tony是属于他的，只属于他一个人的。

“老天……”Tony用力地夹住了Steve的腰，用自己的下体去蹭Steve的下体，“Steve……Steve……”

“I'm here with you.Always.”Steve一边说一边往下吻，一直来到那个隐蔽的入口。他用舌尖舔了舔周围的肌肉，然后一点点往里探。

Tony瞪大了眼睛，双腿有些不自然地轻颤着。一阵酥麻的快感让他的大脑停止思考了一秒，随后他快速地把手伸向Steve的脑袋，却不知道是要鼓励他继续还是把他推开。

而就在这时Steve用力地吮吸了一下，Tony没忍住叫了一声，换来了Steve更加卖力的动作。

我的天我的老天他的舌头！Tony胡乱地想着。他是怎么能舔到这么深的！操！这简直……我的老天！

Tony的肠壁兴奋地抽搐着，这让Steve的动作变得艰难了起来。他慢慢地退出舌头换上手指，同时抬起头直起身子把自己卡进Tony的腿间。

天啊他的下巴，那些水！

“你湿透了Tony。”Steve伸展着两根手指给Tony做着扩张，湿热的肠壁饥渴地吮吸着他的手指，在它们试图退出时拼命地挽留。

“你湿得像个女人一样，我猜我们甚至可以把润滑剂省了。”Steve说着把手指抽了出来举到Tony面前，让他看看清楚那些滴个不停的液体有多淫荡。

Tony觉得脸上一阵发烫，他不可控制地收缩着饥渴的肉穴，双腿磨蹭着Steve。“Just...give me...”

Steve拉下自己的裤子露出硬挺的阴茎，他把Tony的双腿拉开把自己的龟头抵住那个肉穴，他甚至都没有主动往里插，那饥渴的肉穴已经主动把他的头部吞进去一半了。

“你真是个骚货Stark。”Steve低哑道，他抓着Tony的屁股不让它把自己的阴茎吞得更深。

“噢我的老天！是的我就是！”Tony痛苦地呻吟道，“就只是，给我，Steve，给我！”

“给你什么？”Steve强忍着一插到底的冲动，问。

“插进来！”Tony叫道，“把你的阴茎插进来！FUCK ME NOW！”

“如你所愿。”Steve挺身一口气插到了最里面，粗壮的阴茎撑开抚平了所有皱褶，龟头浅浅地蹭过前列腺，但依旧把Tony爽得什么都说不出来。

Steve掐着Tony的腿根往两边拉开，挺着腰有力地操弄这饥渴的肉穴。他调整着位置，让自己每一次都精确无比地撞上Tony的前列腺。

“啊……嗯……对就是那……啊……再快点……啊……”Tony放肆的浪叫让Steve红了一张脸。他吞了吞口水，按照Tony要求的那样加快了速度，他能感觉到敏感的肠壁被他操得松软，它们不断地抽搐挤压着他的阴茎，尤其当他顶到Tony的前列腺时，它们会更加兴奋地绞紧，有时甚至紧得让Steve觉得有些疼了。

“噢天这简直……太棒了……太棒了……”Tony狂乱地抓着Steve的背，他看着Steve脸上的红晕，眼中不加掩饰的情欲和爱恋，还有那些凌乱的金发，滴落的汗水，粗重的呼吸，这一切的一切都让Tony觉得前所未有的幸福和满足。

“你是最棒的，一直都是，永远都是。”Steve亲吻着Tony的嘴唇道。下一秒，他抱着Tony直起了身子，让Tony坐在他的大腿上，按下他的头给了他一个火辣的热吻。

“嗯……唔嗯……”Tony被自下而上地操着，这让Steve进得更深了，这是一个Tony自己做不到的深度，这让他感到有些慌张，但更加的兴奋。

“我要……啊……我会死在你的阴茎上的……”Tony语无伦次道，“这简直太棒了……嗯……”

Steve没有说话，他实在不知道该怎么用语言来回应Tony，只好更加卖力地取悦怀里的人。

“Tony……Tony……”Steve贴着Tony的唇一遍又一遍地重复着他的名字，“你太棒了……”

“我可是钢铁侠，而你，你是美国队长，世界上唯一一个能让钢铁侠勃起的人。就跟Steve Rogers是唯一一个能让Tony Stark爱上的人一样的道理！”

“噢！Tony！”Steve再一次吻住了Tony。

“我刚刚是不是说漏了什么。”

“我听到了，听得一清二楚，所以你可别想着把那话收回去或者当什么也没发生过一样。”Steve说着用力地顶了一下Tony的前列腺。

“啊……嗯……你怎么知道我在想什么。”

“我当然知道。”Steve吻了吻Tony的鼻尖，“我了解你就跟你了解我是一样的。”

“好吧……嗯……好吧……啊……那里……嗯啊……Steve，Steve，慢点……啊……”

“你喜欢我这样。”

“嗯啊啊……慢……Steve……不，我要……啊……”

“Together.”

高潮来得比Tony之前任何一次性爱都要汹涌，他放任Steve射在他体内，感受着那些滚烫的精液冲刷着自己敏感的肠壁，这种感觉带给他前所未有的满足。

筋疲力竭的Tony懒洋洋地靠在Steve怀里休息，任由对方抱着他去浴室清理。当然了，他们后来在浴室里又来了一发这事就不详细说了。

 

12

“Tony？”Steve轻声道。

“嗯？”Tony迷糊地应了一声。

Steve看着怀里的人温柔地笑了笑。“Thank you,Tony.”感谢你给了我这一切，一个新的世界，一段新的生活，一群新的伙伴，一个新的爱人，一个新的家。

“嗯……”Tony蹭了蹭Steve的胸肌，他均匀的呼吸喷洒在Steve的胸口。Steve摸了摸他的头发，替两人盖好被子，抱着Tony准备休息。

“……Love you,Steve.”

“Love you always.”

完


End file.
